


we are the lucky ones, in terms of our relationship

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Asexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Kara Danvers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, SuperCorp, Supercorptober 2020, lots of hugging, luvers, platonic love babyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: kara comes out—again.supercorptober 2020 prompt thirteen: lucky.title from “tuesday” by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	we are the lucky ones, in terms of our relationship

**Author's Note:**

> based off my personal experience with asexuality. someone in my comments asked me to write an ace kara coming out and lena/alex reacting favourably...so why not both? anyway, to whoever asked, this is for you.

———

“Okay, I gotta go. Sister’s Night was really fun! See you at HQ?” Kara shrugged on her jacket and grabbed her satchel. 

“Yep.” Always one for few words, Alex hugged her fiercely. “Talk to her, okay?”

After leaving the DEO with the ex-director Danvers, Kara was no longer paperwork-bound to keep her caped secret from the green-eyed woman. Her older sister kept prodding her to _"Just hurry up and tell her, Kara!"_

The previous night, Sister’s Night, had been spent yelling about the new equipment Lena had built for both Danvers women...which quickly segued to Alex asking about their relationship.

———

“So, you and Lena…”

Kara stopped stuffing potstickers in her mouth. “Me and Lena…?”

“Oh c’mon Kar, are you guys dating or not?” As always, Alex got straight to the point. Well, as straight as she could get. 

“I—No. We’re not dating. We’re best friends. You wouldn’t get it.”

“You aren’t in a romantic relationship?”

“No.”

“Girlfriends?”

“No.”

“Friends with Benefits?”

“No!”

The journalist closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose, as she gathered the courage.

“Alex, I—“ A sob ripped from her throat before she could clamp her hand over her mouth.

Her sister’s arms were around her before she could blink. “Shhh, take your time.”

She cried into Alex’s shoulder as she focused on the sounds from _Kim’s Convenience_ episode playing on the television screen. It took the latter half of the episode for Kara to calm down fully. 

“Okay,” blowing her nose on a tissue, Kara sat back and mopped her eyes with her sweater sleeve, “do you remember when you came out to me?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, after that, I looked up all sorts of LGBTQ identities. I wanted to understand it better, because Earth terms, you know. On Krypton, everyone kind of just loved who they loved, regardless of how the person identified. I suppose if you wanted to put a name to it, everyone was panromantic—me included. Reproduction was possible for same-sex couples, because of our advanced technology, so that wasn’t a problem.

And you guys,” Kara sighed and gave a breathy laugh. “Humans really love putting things into boxes and categories and labels. Not always a bad thing, I mean it sometimes is, but I just wanted to understand.

I knew that I liked everyone, that I was pan, so that was cool. But then, I stumbled across asexuality by chance, and I just—what’s the term? Go through the rabbit hole?”

“Fall down the rabbit hole.”

“Yeah, so I did that, and I researched it for hours. I mean, literally hours. I don’t think I slept for a full 40 hours, because I was just reading through forums and wikis and websites. And the more I read, the more I just, felt like this was me. The pieces were clicking together. And I kind of get why people like to put a name to a face. 

It makes _sense_ and there’s a point of pride with these identities. I get it now.” Kara grabbed Alex’s hands. “Al, I’m so sorry for how I reacted initially when you came out. I love you, you’re so valid, and don’t you ever forget that. Um, I just hope you’re not too mad that neither Danvers Sister is straight…”

“Kar! Why would I be mad that you’re figuring out a part of yourself?”

“Well, since Eliza and Jeremiah adopted me, I’ve been kind of stealing the spotlight. All the attention was on me, and when you came out...I wanted you to have that. So I stayed silent about it.

And finding this new part of me, this _other_ part of me, I just feel like I’m stealing your thunder, _again._ But I also _really_ wanted to tell you, so this is me telling you. I’m asexual.

So no, I don’t want to date Lena, or have sex with Lena, and I don’t get aroused thinking of her, and I don’t want her as my girlfriend or wife. I want her to be my best friend, for the rest of my life. That’s it.”

Alex smiled and brought her in for a hug. “Thank you for telling me.” She pulled back to look at her, “But you’re never stealing the spotlight. And you’re not copying me. I’m glad that neither of the Danvers sisters are straight! Do you know what this means? We can talk about pretty women together!”

The operative pulled back. “I don’t fully understand what this means, but that’s okay. I can learn. And I don’t need to know everything to love you all the same. This doesn’t change how I think of you. And it won’t change Lena, either.”

“Al, I’m scared.”

“But you love her, right?”

“More than anyone I’ve ever met. She sees me for me, you know? No one else does like her.”

“Are you going to come out to her?”

“Well, I already did once, and it turned out okay…”

The redhead scooted closer to her on the couch, slipping an arm around Kara’s waist.

“Are you sure?”

“Do you trust me?” 

Alex mulled the question over in her head, but eventually nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

———

As Kara turned the knob, the older Danvers sister spoke again. “And Kara? She loves you too.”

_She loves you too._

That phase stayed on a loop in her head as she walked to Noonan’s to pick up her morning regular, smiling at her favourite barista.

_She loves you too._

It stayed on a loop in her head as she entered the CatCo building, drumming the fingers on the side of her thigh as she climbed the stairs to the floor where her office was.

_She loves you too._

It stayed on a loop in her head as she carefully avoided her best friend for the entirety of her morning. She made sure to vacate her office during all the times Lena would normally drop in, gently smiling through good mornings and small talk.

_She loves you too._

It stayed on a loop in her head as she walked to the L-Corp building, and up every single stair. She had too much energy to go in the elevator.

She reached the concrete double doors in no time, despite using the stairs, and just...stood there. She stood in front of those for long enough that Jess finally spoke up.

“Ms. Danvers, you know you can go in, right? Ms. Luthor gave you unlimited, anytime access to enter her office. It has not been revoked.”

“I’m just a bit nervous. Depending on how this conversation goes, I’ll be killin’ it, or killin’ myself.”

Kara sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry, that was a terrible joke. You can laugh. I tend to say dumb things or ramble when I have nerves. Oh, darn, I’m doing it now. Anyway—“

She was saved from any further embarrassment by the doors opening.

“Kara! I thought I heard your voice. I finished my work _and_ the food arrived before you got here, which almost never happens. Did you get held up somewhere?”

“Something like that, yeah…” As she swung her satchel off her shoulder and set it near the couch, Lena met her with open arms and a peck on the cheek.

“I trust you’re having a good day so far? I was going to talk to you this morning, but you were out.”

Kara felt her shoulders relax, and she buried her nose into the crook of Lena’s shoulder. The other woman smelled of mint and jasmine.

“Darling?”

“Hm?” She pulled back to see Lena boring holes into her. “Oh, um. I am doing...fine. I was out and about today, chasing down leads! And stuff. Sorry you didn’t catch me.” Yikes. She hated lying to her best friend, and she definitely wasn’t good at it.

A steady hand stopped her from fidgeting with her glasses. “I know you, Kara Zor-El Danvers. Something’s up. Spill.”

There was something about Lena’s green eyes, the concern and _love,_ that made Kara smile and pull the businesswoman in for another hug. She was truly the luckiest Kryptonian in the multiverse, to have such a kind, smart, warm, understanding, funny, and loving person as a best friend. No one would ever compare.

“This hug is going on for far too long, I know,” the journalist whispered into the shorter woman’s ear, “but I don’t think I’ll be able to say this to your face, and I want to tell you something so I can’t see your face right now. Also, I love when you hug me. So. We’re just gonna hug for a long time, while I tell you.”

Lena nosed her neck and tightened her arms around Kara’s waist, silently urging her to continue.

“For the longest time, I felt out of place. I always thought it was because I am literally from another planet. But even after I got over that, there was still a niggling feeling in the back of my mind. 

It wasn’t until a few years ago, when Alex came out to me and prompted me to research more about LGBTQ identities, that things started coming together.

Out with it: I’m asexual.” Lena’s arms squeezed her waist once, as Kara said these words. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forged on.

And I know, I know that the Girl of Steel, the Maiden of Might, Supergirl, is supposed to be brave and fearless. But I am freaking out right now. I’ve read so many horror accounts of coming out stories going wrong or relationships splitting.

It makes me feel so terrible to say that I’ve been keeping this a secret from you even longer than my side job. Although to be fair, this topic never really came up.

But I wanted you to know. Not because we agreed to be honest with each other, but because we’re best friends, and best friends tell each other this kind of stuff. I wanted to tell you the moment I found out, but I was also so, _so_ scared. So I kept it in.

But last night, Alex made me promise to tell you, damn the consequences. So, uh, yeah. Okay, I’m done.”

When Kara pulled away from the CEO, she looked everywhere except at her. Then, a hand touched her jaw.

“Kara, darling. It is more than okay that you’re asexual. I know what that is, and I’m proud of you for uncovering another facet of yourself. I’m honoured that you felt safe enough to share it with me. 

I know my reaction to your first coming out was,” she winced, “less than favourable, but trust me when I say I am over that.”

The blonde let out a breath of relief, stepping closer to the other woman to drop a kiss on her left temple. “I love you, Lee.”

Between the two, Kara was (understandably) more generous when it came to giving affection. They had discussed it previously, and she made sure Lena knew she was never pressured to do anything back. The blonde knew her best friend loved her back, but just struggled to show it sometimes. She was still figuring out her love languages.

She gently wrapped Lena in another hug, and with a sweep of her feet and buckle of her knees, they fell back on the couch.

The brunette’s heartbeat was slow and steady, and Lena herself had lost all her CEO hardness. Even though she weakly protested that there were papers waiting for her, in the end, she stayed cuddled on top of the blonde.

Lena was about to say something else when Kara’s phone buzzed in her pocket; she pulled it out to reveal a text from Alex. 

**Message from Alex Danvers: Earpiece.**

Kara groaned but sat up, pulled out the pill-sized object from her breast pocket, and stuck it in her ear. 

_“Supergirl, I’m really sorry, I wouldn’t have called unless it was an emergency.”_

“It’s okay, I finished telling her. Meet you there?”

_“Copy that.”_

She sighed as she turned to the shorter woman, who nodded understandingly. The Kryptonian stood, whipped off her glasses with super speed to trigger the suit, and handed the glasses to Lena. “Meet me at the HQ?”

The Luthor woman smiled lopsidedly. “You know it.”

As Kara walked out to the balcony, she was stopped by Lena speaking again. “Kar, wait.”

When she turned, Lena threw her arms around the taller woman’s neck and pressed her lips to her cheek. “Come back to me, okay?”

Kara walked backwards, with a playful salute. “Yes, ma’am!”

———

“Ohthankgodyou’realright!”

As Kara slowly woke up, she felt a warm body tackling her to the hospital bed. She was surrounded by beeping machines, and there were wires and needles sticking out of her. Like most times after a job, she was in the medbay at Supercrew HQ.

“What happened?”

Alex came in right then, holding a clipboard. She tossed the clipboard on the foot of the bed, rounded the other side of it, and wrapped Kara in a big hug. “You’re a goddamn idiot, you know that?”

“Huh?”

“The Luthor goons said one thing about Lena, and you went nuts. Lost your cool.”

Kara sighed and pulled the woman in her arms closer to her chest. “Well, I’m not going to let anyone badmouth Lee if I can help it.”

Rolling her eyes and picking up the clipboard again, Alex flipped through the pages. “So, you’ve got a couple of broken ribs, a broken leg, and a minor concussion. A few hours in the bed under the sunlamp, and you’ll be good to go.”

“Thanks, Al.”

The older Danvers sister raised her eyebrows, looking pointedly at the brunette, which Kara responded to with a minute nod. Satisfied, the operative left the room with a, “No funny business!”

“You heard the boss, dear,” Lena smirked up at Kara, “so you’re staying in this bed until you’re all mended.”

“Will you keep me company?”

“A few hours with my favourite person? Of course.” The shorter woman quirked an eyebrow, leaning up to press her lips in the space under the blonde’s ear, then laid her head back down on Kara’s chest. “You know, I didn’t get to say it before you were called to action, but I was going to say I love you, Kara. It’s about time I said it back.”

She truly was one lucky Kryptonian, indeed.

———

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading—let me know what you think in the comments below. this was a doozy to write, but i really wanted to get it out there.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/), and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
